Traveling Merchants
Within the 5 Seas, there are various merchants that move between major settlements. They can be encountered while traveling, but about 3-4 can be found in the town of Harbour from time to time. One of them could also show up in other major settlements. Gari Link, Gith Crossbow Merchant A crossbow merchant from the Forge, he recently became a merchant after his father's retirement. After the party gave him directions to Harbour, he is friendly towards them and gives them a discount. He tends to be a very jovial person and is helpful to most people. Being from the Forge, he sells high quality crossbows of all type; hand bows, repeating crossbows, and heavy crossbows. Sasha Frass, High Elvish Medicinal Herb Merchant A high elf from Stilt Town, Sasha is very relaxed and carefree. This could be because she tends to be under the influence of different herbs. While she does not know how to make the herbs, she makes a living selling them to people outside of Stilt Town. She sells medicinal herbs that provide different effects to the users, however they can cause problems if used too often. Saffi Ron, Dark Elf Travelling Doctor A doctor from the Hightower Hospital, he can provide the party with medical assistance. He does, however, charge a high a price for his services. He tends to be very professional to his patients, but he often makes them uncomfortable when his greed shows through. P.Rika, Gith Blade Merchant Another merchant from the forge, she also sells high quality weapons, in her case different types of swords and daggers. She is very cold towards her customers, causing many of them to be afraid of her. She is quite introverted and prefers to keep to herself caring for her blades. Crazy Megan, Goblin Variety Merchant An eccentric goblin, she has earned the moniker of "Crazy" due to her odd personality. She is energetic and overly friendly to everyone. She has the tendency to invade other people's personal space and is quite nosy. As a variety merchant, she sells many different items. Her inventory can range from mundane useless objects to magical items. CCinna Mmonna, Gith Polearm, Hammer, and Axe Merchant An old merchant from the Forge, he is quite grumpy, but will happily tell stories of the good old days. He does seem to think that he is better than the younger Gith merchants at the job, thinking they're way too young to be proper merchants. He sells high quality polearms, hammers, and axes. Mary Curie, Dark Elf Potion Merchant An alchemist from Hightower, she sells various "snake oil" potions that she claims to have special properties. While she isn't lying about the magical properties of her potions, she is however unsure of their effects. Being a scientist, she often wants to test the effects of newly created potions on passersby, so she sells them for a cheap price or gives them out for free. She does still sell helpful potions such as health potions or other skill-enhancing potions to travelers. Kada Moon, Dwarven Travelling Smith and Armorer An old retired warrior turned shipwright, Kada Moon travels the 5 Seas to help out travelers in need. He is a stereotypical dwarf who likes a good fight and a good drink. He is generally good natured, despite his initial gruff personality. He can repair the ship and the party's equipment. He also sells armor and other gear. Peppa, Halfling Traveling Scroll, Wand, and Magic Item Merchant A classmate of Alexandria from their time spent studying at Sr.Frank's Museum. The two seem to have a history together and are very competitive. She tends to act in an arrogant manner and is very knowledgeable about magical matters. Unlike Alexandria, she is a capable spellcaster. She sells the party various magical items, scrolls, and wands. Corie Anders, Wood Elf Fletcher and Bowmaker A wood elf from the Dotted Sea, a down to earth and outdoorsy type of fellow. He likes to spend time on different islands on the Dotted Sea. He sells bows and special arrows to the party. Ramses, Traveling Chef The owner of a traveling restaurant that roams the 5 Seas. He is famous for being an expert cook and the part can go to his restaurant to eat at a fair price. He will also buy ingredients from the party and may even give hunting quests. Ramses, however, is known for his short temper and high standards.